Searching For An One True Place
by Pricat
Summary: Ace's son Nikko is wanting an ohana to care about him but he's a free spirit like Stitch but Stitch and the others must help him along with stopping Maru from taking over the galaxy. Can they help Nikko and save gthe galaxy with help from the ohana?
1. Chapter 1

**Searching for An One True Place**

**A/N The new fic has arrived!! I know my fave reviewers will love this especially Kitten630 since we PMed each other about this one. It involves Ace's son Nikko who has a little badness level in him like Stitch when he first came to Earth but he also wants an one true place where he feels he can belong without being naughty but most of the experiments have treated Ace, Nikko's father like an outcast because he was the first experiment with no bad bone in his body like a certain sandwich making experiment we know and love but soon Nikko will learn about ohana and love from somebody in Jumba's family who can see he's not a monster or bad all the time. I hope people like.**

It was a rainy day in Kauai and somebody was sad.

It was a young red furred experiment with a blue nose, wore white gloves on his young red furred hands along with a cape.

He was Ace's son.

Ace had been out cast by Jumba and most of the experiments and it hurt him.

He just wanted to make Jumba proud but frowned seeing his son run off as usual.

He knew he was searching for friendship on this planet but it seemed like nobody wanted somebody like him.

But Ace hoped that things would change.

He then went to find him.

Ace lived in the forest in a secret hideout but his son hated it. But there was something in the young experiment that set him apart from Ace.

He had a badness level like Stitch but Ace was ashamed by it when his son would destroy things and be hyper rather than use his unique talents to help people and balance Jumba's evilness but sighed.

It was Jumba that had used some of Ace's DNA to make the heroic genetic experiment a son so he wouldn't be lonely but Jumba had given him badness for fun but Ace hadn't found that out until he'd been bitten by his son in the lab.

He sighed stroking his red fur.

"_I hope he's not causing damage to anybody." _he thought sadly running after Nikko.....

* * *

In the Pelekai house Lilo was already up and was in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee but saw Jumba there sitting at the table while Pleakley entered the room. She wondered what was wrong with him seeing a scowl on Jumba's face.

He'd gotten a letter from his Mom that his niece was coming to stay but was nervous about it.

"What's so bad about that Jumba?

I'm sure she's great like you!

When is she coming?" Lilo told him.

"In a few days and I'm nervous.

Mika isn't like i=other Quanta Quaglians.

You'll see when you meet her." he told her seeing Pleakley cooking.

Sukai was curious seeing Uncle Jumba go to the Big Red Battleship and secretly followed him. The young blue fluffy alien loved seeing what his uncle was doing but sometimes his parents told him to not bother his uncle like that.

Jumba smiled seeing him.

"You wish to see what I'm up to, don't you?" he asked his nephew.

"Ih." Sukai answered.

Jumba laughed at his eagerness to learn.

"It's a project Jumba is working on to protect experiments from illness while on Earth.

Reuben has been big help in this project." he explained to him.

But Jumba was a little nervous about Mika coming to visit but was interrupted by Ace.

"What's wrong?

You look like somebody made you mad." he said smiling a little.

"Nikko.

He's causing chaos like 626!

Why.... did you do that, put some of 626 and 628's DNA in him?

I wanted him to have goodness but now..... he's evil like the experiments before Lilo came and fixed your mess!" he yelled taking breaths and calming down but Jumba understood.

"It was just for fun.

You know me very well 262.

The only totally good experiment is you." he answered angrily as Ace sighed seeing Sukai but left......

Sometimes he wished that Jumba would like him like the other experiments but knew it would never change but didn't mind because he had the whole island to look after along with balancing his creator's evil.

He hoped Nikko was okay out there having fun.....

* * *

But in prison Hamsterviel smiled as Maru had gotten out of prison but was heading to Earth to carry out his plan to take over the galaxy but had been watching Nikko carefully and wanted him. Maru understood as he and his daughter were headed in a ship to Earth and this time, nobody would stop him.....

He hoped that this time he wouldn't be stopped no matter what as he engaged his hyper drive......

* * *

Ace sighed as Nikko returned to the hide out in the forest but he was tired out from having too much fun as he yawned but he wasn't wearing the cape but wore a leather jacket and had his gloves on with sun glasses. The older experiment wondered where his son had gotten them but smiled right now. He knew that Nikko didn't mean to act out and be like Stitch but it was because Jumba had forgot to remove the badness from Nikko before creating him.

"I love you Nikko.

I hope you know." he whispered kissing him on the forehead as he left his son's room.....


	2. Komo Mai Mika

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers.**

**Especially Kitten630 since she loves it so much.**

**I hope you like this.**

Ace sighed waking up as it was morning but heard Nikko laughing as he was rolling around in a ball in his room but was nervous as he saw his son leave the hideout and run through the forest heading for the town.

He decided to go to talk to somebody who would understand his problem.

He loved his son even though he was a little hyper but wanted to help him any way he could.....

* * *

Lilo was cleaning up the house getting ready for Jumba's niece arriving today.

She and the rest of her ohana were excited about this especially her and Stitch as the young experiments were out in the back yard playing while Reuben watching them in the hammock. He still had the flu but the chicken pox had gone but he wondered why Jumba seemed so ticked this morning. But he ignored it especially seeing Ace show up.

"_What is he doing here?_

_I hope he doesn't want to talk to Jumba because that's a bad idea right now."_ he thought eating a chicken soup sandwich.

Stitch smiled seeing the red and white furred experiment enter the house but Lilo saw sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ace?

You look upset." Lilo said to him.

"I...... want to talk to you about something." he said scowling angrily at Jumba.

"Sure Ace go ahead." she answered him.

"I'm worried about Nikko my son.

Jumba created him but....... added a little badness to him and he's acting like 626 before you came along, no offense." he answered.

"None taken cousin.

But why Jumba not take it out?" Stitch said as Ace nodded.

"He said it was for fun." he answered.

But Ace saw Jumba enter the room but left drinking milk.

"Don't worry Ace I'll talk to him." Lilo said to him.

"Thanks Lilo." he said as he left.

But Jumba sighed as he entered the kitchen to have some breakfast.

He was worried about Mika coming to stay.......

* * *

Maru cackled as he landed on the outskirts of Kauai town and couldn't wait to get his revenge on Jumba and his ohana but more so on Reuben and Amore since they along with Kaimi and Kayden had defeated him.

He smiled seeing Nia his teenage daughter wake up.

She was thirteen and looked like a hamster like Maru and Hamsterviel but had red eyes and was taller than her father and Hamsterviel but was curious about this planet.

"Don't worry you'll learn about this planet when we take it over....." Maru told her.

* * *

Jumba then heard the sound of a transporter being activated as he went to the Big Red Battleship and gasped in surprise. A young human teen with long shiny black hair, black nails, slender and wore black with four eyes like Jumba's. She seemed nervous but smiled seeing her uncle Jumba.

"It good to see you too Mika.

Why so quiet?" Jumba said hugging her.

"S-Sorry Uncle.

I'm....... just very shy around new people even members of my family I've never met before.

My Mom says you're a genius." she said looking at the floor.

Jumba understood as he saw Lilo run into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"An experiment is causing havoc down town and needs to calm down." she answered as Mika was confused but followed Lilo and Stitch as they got in the X-Buggy and sped off down town......

* * *

Nikko was causing trouble down town throwing cars around, shooting blasts out of his hands and causing mayhem. The little red furred experiment laughed as he saw people running away from him in fear as the X-Buggy stopped outside the sidewalk as Lilo, Mika and Stitch got out of the car and was curious.

"Ace?" Stitch asked confused but Lilo had a feeling it wasn't Ace.

"It's Ace's son.

Ace told us about him, remember?" she told her husband as Stitch's extra arms popped out so he could try to calm the experiment down as Nikko threw a sign at him sending him flying.

"Meega nala Queesta!" Nikko yelled laughing hysterically as Mika smiled a little but had an idea.

"Stitch you okay?

That had to hurt." Lilo said as she saw Mika approach the red furred experiment.

"Hey there stop!

He's dangerous when angry!" Lilo warned but the girl ignored her catching the car Nikko had thrown at her but threw it back.

Lilo was amazed by that along with Nikko but the young experiment was scared as he curled up in a ball whimpering.

"Hey little guy it's okay, I won't hurt you.

I'm Mika.

What's your name?" the human girl said as she stroked Nikko's red fur.

"Meega Nikko.

You..... naga afraid of me?" he answered her.

"Naga afraid Nikko.

You're such a cutie to do damage to me." she said as he nuzzled her which surprised Lilo and Stitch.

"Let's take him to our place, okay?

Maybe Jumba can help him." Lilo told her as Mika agreed with Niko in her arms as she climbed into the X-Buggy and it took off........

* * *

Jumba was surprised to see Nikko in Mika's arms as she along with Lilo and Stitch entered the house.

"I see somebody calmed Nikko down finally.

Where was he?" he asked Lilo.

"Downtown causing chaos.

But who's this kid?" she answered pointing to Mika.

"This is Mika my niece.

She's very nice but shy and not very confident but for some reason she was able to calm Nikko down." he said as Lilo saw Stitch hug Mika but she backed away a little.

Stitch was a little surprised by that.

"Don't worry she'll grow to like you in time.

You just need to earn her trust like Nikko." Jumba told them as Nikko smiled seeing Sukai and jumped out of Mika's arms.

"Jumba..... why Mika no look like you?" Stitch asked confused as Jumba laughed at that.

"She's half Quanta Quaglian and Earthling.

She has a hard time on home planet so Earth would suit her better.

I think you would like her." he answered hearing Sukai laughing hysterically and Reuben yelling as Nikko was playing tag but also annoying Reuben.

Mika couldn't help but laugh at that.

But Jumba sighed seeing Ace and he wanted to talk to him........


	3. Still Got Me

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers.**

**I hope you like.**

**I wonder what Ace wants to talk to Jumba about?**

Maru smiled as he set up his lair but his daughter was curious but wanted to help him.

"Dad what's the plan?" she asked him as Maru cackled evilly at his daughter's question.

"We're going to get revenge on Jumba's precious experiments and then take over the galaxy!" Maru answered as she understood but she wanted more than that but never told her father.....

"_It's not like he'd care about me anyways._

_All he cares about is taking over stuff."_ she thought as she went to her room......

* * *

"What do you want to talk to Jumba about 262?

It better not be about what you normally bug me about!" Jumba said as he and Ace were in his basement lab so they wouldn't make Nani angry.

"It's not Jukiba.

I've decided that Nikko...... should be with you and the other experiments.

I've tried my best to help him and I couldn't do a thing but that niece of yours was able to calm him down so well that made me decide this." the older red and white furred experiment told him with tears in his eyes which surprised Jumba.

"Are.... you sure..... this is what you want?" Jumba asked him.

"Ih.

Don't tell him, okay?

It would make things worse." Ace said leaving but Lilo saw him leave looking upset.

Jumba sighed at that.

He hadn't meant to hurt Ace's feelings.

But he pushed away the feelings as he saw Nani getting ready for a date as Nikko was running around chasing Nabu and eating a sandwich.

"Are you sure you can watch them?" Nani asked as David was ready to go.

"Ih Nani." he answered sadly.

Nani and Pleakley wondered what that was about but decided to leave Jumba be.

* * *

Mika was unpacking her stuff in the spare room of the Big Red Battleship but saw sadness in her Uncle Jumba's eyes and wondered what was wrong as he was working on something. Pleakley was watching T.V while Lilo was ordering pizza but she saw Nikko asleep on the couch but looked like he was crying but wondered what was wrong as Mika came into the room but picked up the young experiment and put him on her lap. Lilo smiled at that.

He looked so cute when asleep.

"Something bad happened because Ace hasn't returned for him.

Maybe I should ask Jumba what's going on." she thought entering the kitchen and seeing her uncle upset.

"There's..... something you should know Lilo." he said to her as she sat beside him.

"What is it?" Lilo asked him.

"Ace...... has finally given up on Nikko.

He said that Nikko should stay here with us but I think it was because of me.

I never meant to hurt his feelings like that.

He also told me not to tell Nikko about it.

Please keep secret." Jumba explained to her.

Lilo was a little surprised hearing that but felt sorry for Nikko.

"_Why would he leave him behind like that?_

_That's not what ohana's about."_ she thought as the pizza man was here.

"I'll get it!" she said as she heard Sukai and the other experiments excited as Lilo brought the pizza to the kitchen.

But she noticed Nikko was quiet as Mika was eating but had a sad expression on his face.

"Maybe he should have some ice cream.

It'll make him feel better." Pleakley told her as he put a bowl in front of the young red furred experiment but he wouldn't eat.

* * *

Mika was getting ready for bed but heard whimpering as she went downstairs to get a drink and found Nikko curled up in a ball but seemed scared as his eyes opened with sadness in them. She wondered what was wrong as she picked him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as she stroked his fur.

"Nikko naga like dark.

Scared." he said crying.

Mika then hugged him in her arms.

"Ssh.... it's okay.

You can come with me." she said to him as he began to calm down and went upstairs.

He then calmed down as they walked into Mika's room and the light was still on. She then put him down on the bed as she climbed in as Nikko climbed in beside her.

"Meega like you Mika.

You not afraid of Nikko." he told her snuggling her.

"Yes I do.

You're my friend.

You should never forget that but why were you sad eariler?" she replied to him as he looked away.

"Nikko sad because Daddy no want Nikko.

He fed up with me.

He...... doesn't want me." he said crying.

Mika felt sorry for him as she hugged him.

"Nikko I'm sorry.

Maybe he'll realise what he's done and come back for you.

At least you have me." she said as she comforted him while he cried himself to sleep.

Jumba heard all that and sighed.

He wished he could help but had a bad feeling something would happen but didn't know what.......


	4. Making Friends Already

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers.**

**I hope you like and mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for their reviews.**

**You guys are awesome!**

Mika woke up the next morning and saw Jumba was the only one up.

But he was very quiet as he drank coffee.

"Uncle you okay?

You look sad but nervous.

Is something wrong?

Is it about Nikko?" she asked him as he nodded.

"I have been having this bad feeling that he knows about Ace leaving him here and is upset.

But I need your help." he answered her.

"H-How can I help him?

I'm just a hybrid kid from Quanta Quag that nobody....... really cares about." she murmured but Jumba had heard that and sighed.

"You can because you have a very big heart and was the first one able to bond with Nikko in a long time except for me.

You're just like Lilo when she was little." Jumba answered her as she looked at her uncle confused.

"What do you mean Uncle?

I don't understand." she answered as Jumba laughed a little but seemed sad as he went upstairs but Mika wanted to hear what her uncle meant but knew she'd have to wait until he would tell her himself.

She wondered what he'd meant though by saying she was like Lilo......

* * *

Ace was feeling more sad than ever because of Jumba but more so about Nikko. He knew it wasn't his fault that Nikko was hyper and full of energy like Stitch but that was a little snafu Jumba had put in him but had still loved him especially walking into his room in the hideout. He was taking Nikko's stuff to the Pelekai house but was feeling blue especially as he knew he'd given up on Nikko the way Jumba had given up on him after realising he had goodness in him but began to remember.....

_Jumba sighed after examining the red and white furred experiment with a scowl but he wondered what was wrong._

_The evil genius had realised something about 262 that was making him very angry but the experiment wondered why as Jumba unhooked him from the computer._

_"Umm...... Jumba why're you mad?_

_Was it something I did?" 262 asked his creator._

_"Ih you have!_

_You are total good!_

_Jumba has failed once more!" the Quanta Quaglian yelled angrily as 262 cowered as he saw Jumba turn his back on him._

_"But what's so bad about me being good?_

_Aren't you happy father?" the experiment asked him but Jumba scowled at him._

_"Don't call me that 262._

_I need experiments to wreak havoc and mayhem._

_That makes Jumba happy but you'll never be able to make me that because you can never belong with us but I should just put you back in your pod so nobody, not even Hamsterviel will learn my mistake." he answered as 262 looked truly upset._

_He said nothing as Jumba prepared to do it but gave him a sad look as he was rehydrated into his pod....._

Ace looked sad as he entered the Pelekai house by opening a window and used his muscles to carry Nikko's stuff but Jumba saw him there and wondered what he was doing here.

"Hey Jumba I....... was just bringing Nikko his stuff." he answered softly looking away from the Quanta Quaglian remembering that day.

"262......I-I'm sorry about what happened that day so long ago.

Back then Jumba had no heart and thought one true place was to be evil but being on Earth has changed all that and helped Jumba find heart." Jumba said as Ace nodded sadly but there was much pain in his eyes as he left.

Jumba sighed at that......

* * *

Maia sighed as Maru was working on something and it involved her but wondered what it was as he was finished and injected something in her arm.

"Dad what did you do to me?" she asked angrily rubbing her furry arm.

"I gave you some experiment DNA into you to help us when we face Jumba and his ohana." Maru answered as she looked irked as she left him and went into her room and slammed the door.

"Why does he have to be weird like that?

Is that what I am to you, an assistant?" she thought yawning and falling asleep......

* * *

Mika saw Reuben come into the kitchen as she was making pancakes with Lilo but he wondered why she looked a little worried but the girl looked shy, afraid.

_"She's lonely just like I was back then._

_Maybe..... I should help her_." he thought eating a sandwich.

Lilo then left the kitchen but Mika was sitting at the table but saw Reuben sitting on the table.

"Umm..... aloha.

I'm 625 or you can call me Reuben.

What's your name hotcakes and why're you so shy?

You're related to Jumba right?" he said to her as a shy smile was on her face.

"I-I'm Mika.

You seem funny.

ih I'm related to Jumba, he's my uncle but....... never mind." she answered softly looking away from him.

"But what did you say Mika?

It's okay.

I won't tell anybody." he said to her as she looked around but decided she could trust him.

"Okay I'll tell you.

I'm shy because people on Quanta Quang treat me differently because I'm different because I'm half alien and human and other kids hated me for having the same kind of brain like my uncle and because of how I look.

You can relate to how you feel.

I was treated differently by the other experiments because I love to make sandwiches and have a mind.

But it's okay now because Jumba understands me and I have one friend who likes me for who I am.

I think you will too...... if you want to be friends." he answered her.

"I-I'd like that Reuben.

Mahalo.

But why does my uncle say I'm like Lilo because I'm the only one who could bond and become friends with Nikko?

I don't understand." Mika told him.

Reuben laughed at that eating a pancake.

"Lilo was like you, a kid who was treated differently by other kids her age and was alone until she met my cousin Stitch." he began.

"You mean 626?" she asked him.

"Ih.

When my cousin first arrived on Earth, he was like Nikko.

Very wild and destructive but after Lilo adopted him and helped him find ohana and a heart but changed from being bad to good.

After that, things changed for the better and my other cousins became ohana to her along with Jumba and she became happier and confident than ever.

I can see you have a big heart just like Lilo." he told her as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Reuben.

I'd like that." she replied as she heard Nikko come downstairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Rueben smiled seeing him enter the kitchen but Nikko smiled seeing Mika and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too Nikko.

I see somebody's in a better mood." she said tickling him.

"Hey kid you seem happier than before.

I'm Reuben, Miko's Daddy.

I've seen you guys playing together along with Krista." he said to him as Nikko talked to her in alien.

"He says Miko's a good friend.

He's a little shy.

I think at the moment he only really trusts me." Mika translated.

"But how does he and not Lilo?

It's a little strange." Reuben asked confused as Lilo smirked at that.

"He sensed she was like him and had the same strength as him by throwing a car back at him.

Stitch and I are surprised too.

Sukai's up.

I can hear him and Nabu running around like crazy heads in their room." she said going upstairs to see what was going on as Sukai charged downstairs with a pillow.

"Sorry Mommy.

Nabu and I pillow fight." the young experiment answered as Nabu flew down the banister on a pillow like a skateboard.

Miko laughed at that as Nabu rubbed his arm in pain but got to his feet.

"Let me help, okay?" Lilo said but Nabu ran off.

Mika wondered what was wrong as Reuben sighed seeing Nabu in one of his moods but decided to leave him alone.......

* * *

Mika was walking to the beach with Reuben and the other experiments but was excited to be going.

Nikko was with her but got scared seeing water because of his density.

"It's alright, you don't have to go in if you don't want to." she said grabbing a surf board and heading into the water.

Nikko watched in awe as they were in the water having fun and decided something as Mika saw him climb onto the board.

Lilo smiled at that remembering when Stitch had been like that.

"He really likes it Mika!" Lilo said as Mika came into shore later but as the family were eating lunch, Mika noticed Nikko was alone and sitting under a palm tree watching them.

"Nikko.... you okay?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Naga okay Miki.

Nikko alone.

No family to care about him and love him.

Nikko want one but too bad and will always be bad.

Uncle Jumba make Nikko that way." he said sadly crying.

"Nikko do you know what ohana means?" the teen asked him.

"Naga.

What ohana?" the young experiment said sadly.

"Ohana means family.

Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

We can be ohana along with Lilo and the others if you want to be.

Besides you're not bad.

You just have a little badness level just like Stitch but we can help you overcome that little snafu and surprise everybody even Daddy." she told him as Nikko huged her.

"Miki Nikko think about it." he replied as she handed him a peanut butter and poi sandwich that Mika had given him.

Reuben smiled at that but gasped seeing Ace was watching them.

"_Maybe it was a good idea._

_Especially since he likes that girl but there's something about her."_ he thought leaving.....


	5. Friend In Me

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to my fave reviewers Stitch80000 and Kitten630, your reviews make my day and make me want to write more. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Maia was feeling strange as the DNA her father had put in her was beginning to take effect. She was changing rapidly and she was scared.

An extra set of arms had appeared alongside her normal ones, her red eyes were becoming purple and her fur became turquise. Her purple eyes glowed with violet light.

The alien teen was scared looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"_What did Dad do to me?_

_I'm beginning to look like one of the experiments Uncle Jacque made but why?" _she thought afraid as the night wore on.....

* * *

Ace was sitting under a tree in the forest near the hideout but was thinking about things like Nikko but knew he was beter in Jumba's ohana but was curious about the girl that was always with Nikko but his thoughts were broken as he heard foot steps as somebody jumped from the tree scaring him.

"Oops sorry cousin." the voice said as Ace got to his feet.

Standing in front of him was an experiment but one he'd never saw before. It was female with aquamarine fur, crystal like eyes, swirly antennae, slendder but seemed sad.

"W.....Who're you?

I've never seen an experiment like you before." he said surprised.

"My name's Melody 262.

Yes I know who you are.

I was one of Hamsterviel's failed projects too." she said looking away.

Ace smiled sadly.

"You can call me Ace.

But what're you doing here?" he told her as she laughed but it sounded like music.

"I was in the container and my pod fell on Earth with the others but mine didn't activate or a long time. I hope Hamsterviel isn't here too.

Naga want back in my pod." she said trembling as Ace understood.

He knew the feeling after being out of his pod after all that time.

"Don't worry you're safe.

Do you have anywhere to call home?" he said but Melody shook her head.

"Naga Ace." she answered.

"Don't worry you can come stay with me." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervous.

"Ih nobody but me lives there." he answered as she followed him to the hideout......

* * *

It was early morning in the Pelekai house and Mika's eyes opened slowly but smiled seeing Nikko curled up asleep on the bed. He'd been like that since last night but was trying not to wake him up because he got cranky if he didn't get enough sleep but she heard him whimpering a little.

"Naga leave Daddy.

Nikko be good...... meega promise." he said in his sleep.

Mika knew he was dreaming about his father leaving him as she'd heard him sleep talk a lot before but she decided to leave him alone for a while. She then went downstairs and found Jumba sitting outside on the porch on a hammock.

He was drinking coffee.

"Aloha Miki.

I didn't see you there.

Couldn't sleep huh?

Nikko was having another dream about his father right?" he told her stroking her shiny black hair as she smiled sadly.

"N-Naga Uncle.

I was awake already.

I see you're taking a leaf from Nikko's book and calling me Miki." she said as Jumba smiled.

Miki was what Nikko called her because for him, he couldn't say her name properly yet but Mika liked it.

It was cute.

"Yeah I am but you're bringing out goodness in him as Lilo did with Stitch.

You should be very proud child.

I know what they call you back home on Quanta Quag.

They always hate what they don't understand or anybody unique like you and me.

But it's not just that bothering you, is it?" he told her as Mika looked away from him.

"No Uncle nothing else is bothering me.

I'd better go before Nikko wakes up." she answered coldly going back into the house.

"_Something must be worrying her if she's like that._

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that."_ he thought sighing......

* * *

Maru was surprised to see his daughter had became an experiment but smiled. At last he had somebody who could help him in his plans. He'd wanted this and for that reason alone was why he'd created her from some of his DNA but hoped she would help him but right now she wasn't happy about these changes that had happened to her.

"What do you do to me?

Why am I a freak?" she asked angry.

Maru smiled at her as he hugged her.

"Maia you have become more than just my daughter, you've became an experiment.

You have unlimited power at your claw tips.

I need your help to stop Jumba and his ohana but I need Nikko, Ace's son." he answered but Maia pulled from her father's embrace.

"That's all I am to you, an assistant?

I'm not that.

I'm your daughter!

But maybe that's not what you want." she said leaving him.

He sighed as he saw her leave.......

* * *

Melody woke up much later in the day and found Ace with dark rings around his eyes.

She wondered what was wrong.

"You okay Ace?

You look tired.

Why don't you take an nap?" she said to him.

"I-I'm okay Melody.

Besides I have some sad dreams recently....... about my son." he replied to her looking away.

She noticed that he looked like he was going to cry.

"Where is he?" she asked him softly.

"I sent him away to Jumba where he can be good." he told her sadly.

Melody then hugged him as he cried into her turquise fur.

She understood his feelings of being alone.

"It'll be okay Ace.

I'm sure he'll be okay.

I'm sure he still loves you." she reassured him as he fell asleep in her arms.

She smiled stroking his red and white fur as she left him on the couch.

She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Nikko wondered what was wrong with Mika but she wouldn't say but had a feeling it was to do with her family back on Quanta Quag but decided not to ask but he hated seeing her sad and wanted her to smile or laugh like she normally did but she wasn't in the mood but Nikko felt a little worried by that as they entered the kitchen but Reuben could sense something wasn't right with her and wanted to find out what was wrong since they were friends as he saw Roxy and had an idea as he saw her eat quietly at the table.

"What's up with her?" he asked Jumba as he was in the Big Red Battleship.

"Jumba think she angry at parents back home on Quanta Quag.

They were going through a rough time apparently.

I heard it from my mother after she explained to me Mika was staying here with us." he told him seeing him leave.

He wondered what the golden brown experiment was up to......


	6. Wanting To Make Her Feel Better

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's the next chapter for my fave reviewers and I hope you enjoy.**

Reuben heard soft crying but it was coming from the forest. He had a feeling Mika was in there upset and hurting in her heart. He wanted to help her and hated seeing her upset along with Nikko as he followed her sounds to a cave deep in the forest.

He found her lying there surrounded in darkness as he entered the cave.

"Mika.... you okay?

We were worried about you." he said as she looked up with her eyes glowing green like Stitch when he glitched but there was sadness in them.

"D-Did Uncle Jumba send you here to get me?" she asked softly.

"Naga Mika.

I came because I care about you.

We are friends, right?

Friends tell each other what's wrong like you being upset eariler and giving Dr J the cold shoulder.

Please it'll make you feel better." he said as she hesitated but decided to tell.

"I-I got some news from my parents.

They're had another child which is a perfect Quanta Quaglian and not a hybrid freak like me but disowned me from the family!

I....... thought they cared about me but I guess I was wrong!" she said crying as Reuben hugged her.

He couldn't believe Mika's parents had done that to her.

"Come on kiddo let's go home.

I'm sure Jumba can help." he said holding out his hand to her to take but she hesitated but sighed getting up as she took it and left the cave.

"It'll be okay Mika, I promise." he said as they left the forest.....

* * *

Maru was annoyed that Maia wouldn't help him and had ran away but wondered who he could get to help him take over but saw the transporter beep as somebody emerged that made him smile. It was his father Jacque Von Hamsterviel.

Maru smiled at this as he hugged him.

"Let's do this!" he said as they began to plot their revenge.......

* * *

Reuben was in the kitchen standing on a chair at the counter with ingredients to make a sandwich and found bread in the cupboard. He hadn't seen Mika sad before and it hurt him along with Nikko who'd heard Mika crying and wanted to help but Jumba and Lilo had told him to stay away until they could help her feel better. He saw the young red and white furred experiment enter the kitchen but was curious at what Reuben was doing.

"What're you doing?" he asked him seeing Rueben open a jar of peanut butter and spread it on the bread with his claw.

"Making a snack for Mika to cheer her up." he answered as Nikko nodded getting his hands on a container of squeeze cheese and spraying it but it went on Rueben.

"Nikko..... spray cheese not toy." he said to him trying to get the cheese off his fur as Nikko gave him a sad look.

"Nikko sorry.

Soka." he said leaving the room as Reuben started cutting up pineapples and putting them in the submarine sandwich. He wondered how Jumba and Lilo were doing with Mika but saw Lilo walk in.

"How is she?" the golden brown experiment asked softly.

"She's asleep.

It took Jumba and I a good few hours to talk to her but she's asleep now.

How've the others been down here?

We haven't heard an noise since we went upstairs.

What happened to your fur and why..... is it cheesey?" she told him seeing Nikko hide outside.

"Nikko sprayed squeeze cheese over me and Sukai and the others are outside in the pool.

Kaimi's watching them so nothing's happened.

I had this idea that Mika needs another friend like her.

I know Nikko and I are her friends but somebody like her she can relate to." he replied.

"That's a great idea!

But you're thinking of using Roxy, aren't you?" Lilo said as he nodded.

"Yeah leave it to me." Reuben said finishing off the sandwich master piece and going upstairs......

* * *

Mika woke up around six in the evening. She had red rims around her eyes from crying so much but heard footsteps as somebody approached her door and opened it. Reuben was walking in with a plate with the sandwich he'd made for her on it.

"Hey...... you okay?

I made this for you because you look kind of hungry." he said but Mika was staring at his messy cheese smelling fur as a smile crossed her face.

"Mahalo Reuben but what happened to your fur?

You look like a walking Rueben sandwich!" she said giggling at that.

"That was Nikko.

He found spraying me with cheese hilarious.

I see I made you laugh huh?" he told her as she ate.

The sandwich tasted as good as it had looked.

"Thanks Reuben." she said as he blushed.

"Hey no problem.

I'm just going to be downstairs, okay?" he said as he left and went downstairs and out the front door.

He hoped Roxy would help him as he headed to Gantu's ship........


	7. Eveybody Needs A Friend

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope my fave reviewers enjoy it because their reviews make me want to write more.**

**Also Reuben's brother was inspired by Reuben's old appearance in the special Disney Adventure comics that came out before Lilo and Stitch one but he has a different personality compared to his older brother Rueben and very nervous and low in confidence but I'll explain that later in the chapter.**

Roxy wondered what was going on as she heard the ship door and was nervous grabbing a blaster but dropped it seeing Rueben and breathed relievedly.

"Aloha Uncle.

Are you looking for my Dad?" the alien teen asked the experiment.

"I came to see you.

I might've found you a friend but I need your help.

Come with me." he answered as she followed him and left Gantu's ship.

She hoped her father wouldn't be too mad to find her not there when he got back from whatever he was doing but she was curious about what her uncle was up to as she followed him to the Pelekai house. She watched as he opened the back door and headed for the Big Red Battleship and opened the door.

He heard humming from Mika's room as the girl was getting dressed.

But Roxy was surprised seeing Mika but curious along with Mika.

"Who's that?" Roxy asked as Mika hid afraid.

"Oh boy." Reuben thought as he had to help Mika.

* * *

Hamsterviel watched as he and Maru activated their newest creation, an experiment with human DNA but it could disguise itself to look like a human so it could survive and pass as one. She had indigo fur, short antennae and slender but had crystal like eyes.

"Meet Haimi our new friend in stopping Jumba and his so called ohana!" Hamsterviel told Maru as the experiment cackled evilly but Maru was worried about this new experiment because he knew Jumba and his family would want to turn Haimi to good but there was a look in Hamsterviel's eyes that meant he knew what Maru was thinking.

"They won't be able to.

Haimi like Leroy can't be turned to good like all Jumba's weakling experiments.

She won't let us down." he told him as Haimi shot a wave of blaster ion from her claw hitting targets.

"Naga Hamsterviel!" she replied laughing.........

* * *

Reuben found Mika in the house sitting on the couch as he climbed down from the living room ceiling but fell and landed on the couch as she smiled at him.

"You okay?

Roxy's waiting for you in the Big Red Battleship.

You look nervous." he said to her.

"Ih I always am.

I want to be friends with Roxy but I don't know her very well.

What if she doesn't like me?" Mika answered softly as Reuben understood.

He'd felt like that when he'd first met Gantu but as time went on, they were friends even if there were a few arguments.

"You'll never know unless you try." he answered as she nodded going outside......

* * *

Roxy was listening to music on the ship computer as she was dancing while waiting as Mika walked in smiling. She was amazed by the alien girl's dancing but Roxy was surprised seeing her.

"How come you look both alien and human?

I'm not being rude, I'm curious." Roxy asked.

"I'm half Quanta Quaglian and Earthling.

I have a brain like Jumba's and always full of ideas and dreams.

You must be Gantu's daughter.

I'm Mika.

You like Dance Party too?" she told the alien girl.

"Ih I listen to it in my Dad's ship when he's gone or when Uncle Reuben comes to the ship like yesterday.

How come you were so shy eariler?

I was worried." Roxy answered her.

"Soka about that Roxy.

I'm...... just shy and find it hard to trust new people until I get to know them.

You understand, right?

I like you already.

But why was Uncle Rueben sad?

Nikko said he was sorry for the cheese thing." she answered as Roxy laughed.

"Yeah he told me about him.

I don't know why but he never tells when he's depressed or sad." she answered as they listened to music and talked.......

* * *

Amore wondered what was wrong with Rueben as he was being quiet but he felt pain through his emotional link and left but something fell out of his hand as he left the room.

It was a photo of an experiment that looked like her husband but with blue green fur and a collar around his neck but he was holding a sandwich but looked nervous but she was curious.

"Why does he have this?

Maybe I should ask him later." she thought as Krista was playing dolls with Lana and Alana.

She hoped Rueben was okay but knew he was okay.

Lilo was curious too after the female experiment showed her the photo.

"Let's go ask Jumba.

He'll know for sure since he created the experiments." she said as they went to find him.....

* * *

Haimi ran into the forest looking for the hideout Ace lived in.

Hamsterviel had sent her on this mission but she smiled at her master's plan as she heard Melody humming which pointed out the hideout as Haimi snickered softly.

"_This is too easy but why does he want 262 since he's not evil?_

_Oh well I can't argue with him._

_He is my creator after all." _the indigo furred experiment thought as she entered the hideout.

Ace was tossing and turning in his sleep which made Haimi very happy as she aimed the plasma blaster at the sleeping red and white furred experiment and pulled the trigger capturing him in an net as she cackled leaving with the net over her shoulder but Melody had seen that and was worried but another experiment had seen that too.

He looked like a double of Reuben but had blue green fur and was holding a sandwich in his hand that was wrapped up.

He then felt somebody close to him was near as he saw Reuben arrive but smiled seeing his older brother.

Reuben smiled seeing his twin brother but was glad he was okay seeing the collar around his neck.

"Your pod finally activated huh?

It's okay.

Nothing here will hurt ya, I promise." he reassured him as he broke the collar around his younger brother's furry neck.

"T-Thanks Reuben.

But how did you get here and does J-Jumba know?

I don't want you to get hurt because of me." he told him.

"Hey it's okay.

Jumba's not like that anymore, he turned to good.

I'll show you." Reuben said taking his brother's hand as thet went back to the Pelekai house...

* * *

Maru and Hamsterviel were pleased as Hami locked Ace in a cell.

He was still asleep but worried as he was having a bad dream.

"You've done well Haimi.

Jukiba will come once he learns one of his children are in danger.

He always has!" Maru snickered as Hamsterviel agreed.....

* * *

Reuben smiled walking into the house seeing the others but Roxy and Mika playing in the pool with the young experiments. He saw his brother watch curiously. He then saw him hide behind him as Stitch was outside but Reuben understood why his younger brother was nervous around his cousin. Jumba had used his younger brother to test Stitch's powers out after he'd first been created and it hadn't been fun going through it.

"It's okay.

Stitch is good now and won't hurt you.

I know you don't understand but Jumba and I will explain it later, right now let's get something to eat.

I'm hungry and it's lunch time!" Reuben said going into the kitchen as his brother followed him but saw Lilo near him with curiousity in her hazel eyes.

"Hey there.

You're Rueben's brother huh?

From the photo he had, right?

It's okay I won't hurt you.

I'm Lilo.

Do you have an name?" she said handing him an Oreo.

He ate it smiling shyly.

"I..... never got one." he answered sadly.

Lilo then saw Jumba enter the room but saw the blue green experiment faint at that but Lilo was worried for him but Jumba put a hand on her shoulder as he picked the young experiment up.

"Don't worry he'll be fine.

I'll take care of him but I need you and Reuben's help.

He trusts Reuben since they're ohana." he told her.

"What do you mean Uncle?" she asked him.

"I'll explain in lab." he said leaving as she and Reuben followed him......


	8. Worried

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N New chapter, woo!**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000, your reviews rock!**

Jumba sighed as they were in his lab but knew this would happen.

"This is one of my eariler experiments but has appearance and love of food and sandwuches as Reuben his brother. But he had goodness in him like his brother and Ace back when I used to be evil but used him to test out experiment powers but when the Galatic Council took the container with the pods in it, he was still in his cell asleep with his collar on.

But I feel guilty seeing how he reacted to me and Stitch in the kitchen.

We have to earn his trust like with Nikko but I think Lilo already has earned his trust by being friendly to him but in time he'll come around." the Quanta Quaglian explained to them.

Rueben heard his brother waking up and saw his eyes open.

"You okay man?

You look freaked." the golden brown experiment told his brother as the blue green experiment was looking away from him.

"I had a bad dream." he said softly as Rueben understood as Jumba came toward him hugging the blue green experiment.

He could feel that the evil genius had changed and relaxed as the embrace ended.

"I'm sorry for all that happened when you were created.

Jumba was evil but now turned to good along with 626 and other experiments." he told him as Reuben saw his younger brother smile.

"We should call him Monte.

You know after the sandwich." Reuben suggested as Lilo laughed at that.

"Ih I like that.

Meega have name!

Thank you brother." Monte said hugging Reuben.

"Aww it's okay little bro.

We're ohana.

It's what we do.

Let's go back downstairs and meet the rest of the ohana." he said as Lilo went with them but Jumba saw Gantu waiting for him outside with a worried expression on his grey skinned face.....

* * *

Lilo saw Sukai stare at Monte along with Nikko and the other experiments.

"Mommy who that?

He look like Uncle Reuben!" the young blue experiment told her.

Lilo laughed at her son's confusion.

"This is Rueben's brother Monte.

He's a little nervous like Krista.

Why don't you guys go play?" she answered.

"Ih!" Sukai answered leading Monte outside.......

* * *

Jumba was worried as he and Gantu went to the Big Red Battleship where they could talk in private. The Quanta Quaglian saw the captain had wounds and cuts along with scratch marks and had a feeling something had happened on the prison asteroid. He hoped that what he was thinking wasn't true as the ship's door opened and they walked in and closed the door.

"I have bad news Jumba.

Maru along with Hamsterviel escaped from the prison asteroid.

My men and I tried to stop them but failed.

I have a strong feeling they're after you along with the ohana for foiling them." Gantu told him but Jumba looked very scared.

The colour on his face drained hearing that.

"I-I understand Gantu but I can handle it along with the rest of our ohana." Jumba answered shakily but Gantu understood.

Jumba hadn't gotten over being Hamsterviel's prisoner years ago in the hamster like alien's attempt to get all the experiment pods.

"There's something I forgot to tell you.

They have 262 as a hostage but I don't understand why." Gantu said but worry was in Jumba's eyes.

"_Of course!_

_Hamsterviel wants Nikko but I won't give him to that traitor!"_ he thought angrily but Gantu broke his train of thought.

"Don't worry we'll stop them." Jumba told him.

* * *

Ace was worried finding himself in Hamsterviel's clutches but more so at Haimi.

The indigo experiment frightened him and had been trying to get him to tell Hamsterviel and Maru where Nikko was but the red and white furred experiment wouldn't tell because he knew what they wanted with his son.

They wanted to use Nikko to take over the galaxy but wouldn't let them find him no matter what oe how much he was hurt by Haimi, it was his love for Nikko that was making his will strong.

"_I will get out of here and then alert Jumba that you've escaped!"_ he thought as Haimi growled approaching him and scratching him.

"I would tell my master where your brat is or you'll have to suffer more of my fun!" she chuckled but Ace didn't care.

"I will never tell you where he is!" he said angrily.

"Too bad 263." Haimi answered laughing......

* * *

Nikko woke up with a bolt in Mika's room.

He had been having another bad dream and he felt his emotional link to his father getting strong as he heard him crying and it made the young red and white furred experiment angry as his extra arms popped out as he vented but Mika was surprised seeing the mess Nikko had caused in his tantrum.

She found him curled in a ball upset.

"Nikko...... what's wrong?

Please tell me!" she said softly.

"Daddy in trouble, bad trouble.

He hurt badly." the young experiment said shivering.

Mika then hugged him soothing him.

"It's okay Nikko, let's go tell Uncle Jumba.

Maybe he can help." she told him as he calmed down.

She picked him up in her arms and walked out of the room.

She hoped he would be okay.....

* * *

Rueben went into the kitchen to make a snack but saw Monte making a sandwich but he stopped seeing his brother join him.

"Hey don't stop Monte.

It looks like a good sandwich.

It's okay but you still remember being in the lab, don't ya?" he told him as Monte nodded.

"I-Ih Reuben.

I have dreams about it.

I know Jumba and Stitch have changed and I believe it but I can't get those memories out of my head." he explained but Reuben saw Mika come in as Monte relaxed seeing her but Reuben understood as he saw him blush.

"You making a sandwich?

I bet they're good like Reuben's.

I bet you're more braver than you think." she said as Rueben saw worry in Nikko's eyes.

"What's up with him?

He looks freaked." the golden brown experiment asked.

"He said Ace was in trouble but we need to talk to Jumba, okay?" Mika answered as Rueben understood.

"He and Gantu are in the Big Red Battleship." he answered.

"Mahalo Rueben.

'l'll see you guys later." she told him leaving the kitchen.....

* * *

Jumba was recovering from his state of shock as he and Gantu heard the door open and saw Mika come in with Nikko in her arms.

"There's something going on.

Nikko said Ace was in trouble, serious trouble." she answered as Jumba sighed.

He knew this would've happened sooner or later......


	9. Secret Mission to Stop Hamsterviel

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I hope my fave reviewers enjoy this like they already have.**

Mika saw fear in Jumba's eyes as he listened to the young experiment telling him what he'd seen but used his machine to see into Nikko's dreams and gasped seeing the pain Ace was in.

"Who's Maru and Hamsterviel?

Why would they want to hurt Nikko's Dad?

I don't understand." she asked nervous as Gantu saw the anxiety in her eyes.

"Maru is Hamsterviel's son and every bit as evil as Hamsterviel.

His father Jacque Von Hamsterviel was my partner but he wanted to take over while I wanted to have evil fun with my evil experiments and I thought I could trust him until he told the Galatic Federation what was going on." Jumba explained to her as Mika understood.

But she saw Reuben enter but the golden brown experiment saw worry in his friend's beady eyes.

"What's wrong Gantu?

You look more freaked than Monte." he said to him.

"There's been news of a break out.

Hamsterviel and Maru broke out from the prison asteroid they were on and I failed to stop them.

Hamsterviel is right, I am a failure." he answered as Reuben was worried but had to help Gantu.

"No way was it your fault Gantu.

They probably used some stupid new experiment they created to do it but we can beat it, I know it!

We have before!" Reuben said as Jumba smiled.

"That's odd coming from you 625.

But you're right.

Your confidence in being able to defeat whatever Hamsterviel and Maru have created is very surprising for somebody who was afraid to show hidden potential." the Quanta Quaglian told Reuben as the experiment was eating a submarine sandwich.

"He has a point Jumba.

We have to do this." Gantu told him.

Mika saw Nikko tremble in fear at their words.

They wanted Nikko to help them but knew they'd need Mika's help since the young experiment only trusted Mika.

"Mika..... this could get dangerous.

Are you sure you want to do this?" Jumba asked his niece.

"Ih Uncle.

I want to help Nikko get his Dad back and stop those jerks from taking over!" she replied as Nikko smiled hearing her.

"Let's wait until night fall to leave." Gantu said as they agreed.....

* * *

Haimi smiled as she went to find Maru or Hamsterviel to report her findings. She'd used her powers to lock onto Nikko's emotional link and had heard what Jumba had said to Gantu, Mika and Reuben. Maru cackled hearing this and couldn't wait to have revenge on Jumba and the others. She then went to have some fun with Ace as she had fun with him.

"J-Jumba..... and the others.... will come and stop you." the red and white furred experiment said weakly but Haimi laughed as she hit him with a blaster.

"It doesn't matter anyway because they come, they're doomed!" she cackled leaving his cell.

Ace whimpered lying on his side as his entire body hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"_Please come soon before they get away with what they're up to."_ he thought as his eyes closed in sleep......

* * *

Monte wondered what Rueben had been doing in the Big Red Battleship with Jumba as the golden brown experiment was making sandwiches but was worried inside. He'd never seen Gantu so sad before like that and hoped he'd be okay but hated Hamsterviel and Maru with a fiery passion as he spread the jam onto the bread furiously as Monte saw his brother's eyes glow with blue light and knew he was angry about something but Rueben calmed down taking a few big breaths and licking the jam off his claw.

"Rueben okay now?" he asked softly making a snack himself.

"Ih Monte I'm cool.

I was venting." he answered eating but noticed his brother's eyes glowing with green light.

Monte had been doing that a lot recently.

"Monte...... is everything okay?

Your eyes were glowing again like when you're upset or truly angry like mine do." he said to him.

"I-I want to help take care of Hamsterviel and Maru." he replied as Rueben nearly spat out gherkins.

"H-How did you know?" he asked.

"I can read thoughts and I accidentally read Jumba's.

I can't let you..... get hurt.

Not again." the blue green experiment murmured as there was a silence for a moment.

Rueben understood Monte's over protective nature towards him like back at the lab when they were in different cells or when Jumba needed Rueben's help with things or to make lunch.

"I-I'll be okay Monte.

I've changed since those days, you'll see.

I don't want you to get hurt.

It would hurt me like the time you were hit with a blaster by Stitch in the lab in the patookie.

That nearly hurt me to see you like that.

Thank blitznack you're indestructible or I...... would've lost you.

We have to stick together.

It's our job as brothers." he said hugging his younger brother as he left the room.....

Monte had a look of concern on his face seeing Rueben leave the room.

* * *

Night fell and Rueben sighed a breath of relief as he snuck out of the house after everybody else had fallen asleep in the Pelekai house and ran to the Big Red Battleship and the ship's door opened as he entered the ship. Mika was already there with Jumba, Gantu and Nikko.

"Did anybody find out where we're going?" Jumba asked him.

"No way would I tell them.

I can't let our ohana get hurt or broken because of that rat face Hamsterviel and Maru!" Reuben answered as Mika laughed at that but saw somebody hiding in the galley kitchen as the ship took off.

"Momte must've came after Rueben.

I won't tell yet." she thought seeing Nikko tremble as the ship left the ground but the horn blare had woken Stitch and he ran out in time to see the ship leave the planet by hyper drive.

"Need to tell Lilo!" he said going back inside.

* * *

Lilo found herself being shaken awake by her husband and wondered what was wrong.

"Jumba leave in Big Red Battleship.

Left note." he answered as she picked it up from the kitchen table and read it but her hazel eyes went wide at that.

"Come on, we need to get to the videophone in Gantu's ship!" she said as she left the house but he stayed behind to look after the rest of the ohana.

Roxy wondered what was going on as Lilo entered the ship.

"I need to use the videophone.

It's urgent!" she told the alien teen as she contacted the Big Red Battleship.......


	10. Courage To Try

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's the mnext chapter.**

**Mucho mahalo goes to my fave two reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch80000.**

**I hope they like this.**

Roxy wondered what was wrong as she saw Jumba on the screen.

"_How did you find out what we're doing?" _he said as Lilo looked worriedly.

"I found the letter on the kitchen table.

You need our help Uncle, there's no way you can stop Hamsterviel and Maru alone!" she said but Jumba had a look of worry on his face hearing that.

"_I had a feeling you would want to help after finding that._

_I'm not alone._

_625, Gantu, Mika and Nikko are with me and will help but I need 626's help._

_Is he with you?" _Jumba replied to her.

"No he's back at the house with Kayden and the others." she replied as relief flooded the Quanta Quaglian.

"_Good._

_Go get him so we can use his help in case Hamsterviel catches us." _he said hanging up.

Lilo was nervous hearing that but sat at the controls and Roxy heard the engine as the ship took off.

"What're you thinking Lilo?" the alien teen asked her.

"Going back to the house.

I need to get Stitch." she told her as the ship landed outside the house.

Stitch wondered what was going on.

"Come on we have to help Jumba and the others.

They went to stop Hamsterviel and Maru!" she said as he ran out of the house and into the ship.

Nani hoped they'd be okay as the ship went off into outer space.....

* * *

Jumba was nervous as the Big Red Battleship landed on Galatic Council soil. Rueben saw worry in his father and creator's eyes as they entered the building and Gantu smiled as they snuck in. Hamsterviel cackled as he along with Haimi and Maru were trying to take over the galaxy. Reuben saw Jumba shiver but understood. Hamsterviel had once captured him and used him as a hostage to try and get all the experiment pods but secretly Jumba hadn't gotten over it.

"Don't worry Dr J you're not alone.

We've got your back." Rueben told him.

"T-Thanks 625." he said as Gantu loaded his blaster.

"No problem Dr J.

We're ohana." he told him.

Mika saw Nikko growl in anger and fear as he ran to where Ace was in the cell.

He nearly burst into tears seeing how hurt his father was.

"Don't worry he'll be okay.

I know it." she told him seeing him break open the cell.

"Daddy!" he said hugging him.

"262 you okay?" he heard Jumba ask as his eyes opened.

"N-Naga.

I'm glad you came.

I..... never doubted you'd come." he said weakly.

But he picked him up gently as they were about to leave but then heard cackling as somebody appeared.

It was Haimi.

"I see you thought you would be able to rescue 262 and escape easily?

I don't think so!" Maru cackled as he joined Haimi.

"What should I do with them?" the female experiment asked.

"Put them in a cell but we'll take care of them once the galaxy is ours!" he told her as she led Jumba and the others but Gantu tried to fight but was hurt.

Haimi laughed as she threw them in the cell......

* * *

Roxy saw fear in Lilo's eyes as she shivered in worry. She had a feeling that Jumba and the others were in danger and needed help as Stitch was driving the ship. Roxy was worried for Mika but also Gantu.

"Maybe they're trying to stop Hamsterviel and Maru right now.

I bet we'll be able to help once we get to the Galatic Council's head quarters." Roxy said as Stitch nodded in agreement.

"I hope you're right Roxy." Lilo answered thinking of her ohana who were in the Galatic Council trying to stop Hamsterviel and Maru but hoped they were okay. She wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to her ohana but her trai of thought was broken as the ship landed on the Galatic Council's planet Turo.

But Lilo saw the Big Red Battleship and felt a little relief.

But she saw Stitch open the door of the Big Red Battleship and came out followed by a certain blue green experiment.

"Monte!

What're you doing here?" Lilo said hugging him.

The experiment smiled sadly at that.

"I..... wanted to help Reuben and the others stop Hamsterviel and Maru but I'm not brave enough to try.

I'm just a worthless trog." Monte answered looking away from them.

"Naga trog.

Part of ohana." Stitch said as Monte understood.

"He's right Monte.

You can come with us and help.

You're like Reuben and have the same powers as him and Stitch right?" Lilo asked as Monte looked afraid at that.

"Ih...... but I don't want to hurt anybody with them." he answered.

"You won't Monte, I promise.

I know you can do it." she said as Monte thought but then smiled remembering how good it felt to be part of an ohana and had promised himself not to let it be taken away from him or have it hurt.

"I'll try Lilo for family." he answered as Lilo smiled.

"Thanks Monte.

Let's go guys!" she told them as they entered the building but Stitch heard evil cackling as he knew Hamsterviel and Maru were up to something.

"_I hope they're not in danger."_ Lilo thought as she, Roxy and Monte followed him......

* * *

Mika watched as Nikko was beside his father but looked very sad at the wounds and injuries over Ace's body as she sat beside him.

"Will Daddy be okay?

This not good." the young experiment said sadly.

"He will once we get home.

Uncle Jumba can fix him up." she reassured him stroking his red and white fur.

"Haimi bring Ace's son to me." Maru heard Hamsterviel say as Haimi approached the cell.

Nikko looked scared as the female experiment picked him up.

"Don't become evil.

I know you're good inside..... somehow." Ace whispered as Haimi left the cell with Nikko.

"What're you planning to do to him Hamsterviel?" Jumba asked angrily.

"He will help me take over galaxy.

He has badness like 626, right Jumba?" he told him.

Jumba nodded but Nikko bit Maru on the hand.

"You..... little trog!" he yelled making Nikko cry.

"Stop it!

You must help me or be destroyed along with your pathetic creator and his ohana!" Hamsterviel told him.

Nikko looked at Hamsterviel and then at Jumba and his friends but at Mika.

"_Ohana means family._

_Fanily means nobody gets left behind._

_You wouldn't abandon ohana, would you?"_ he heard Mika say in his head.

He was about to answer when Maru was sent off his feet by Stitch as he, Lilo along with Roxy and Monte entered the room...

Jumba smiled seeing them as Monte broke open the cell door....

But Hamsterviel smiled seeing Haimi face them.

"Let me deal with them." she said as Stitch growled.

"Let's do this!" he said taking a fighting stance......


	11. Fighting To Protect Ohana

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I was watching Stitch the Movie for inspiration on Youtube and I hope my fave reviewers like.**

Haimi growled happily as she and Stitch were in the middle of their battle as she saw him beginning to get more angry as she began to get stronger but saw somebody help.

It was Reuben.

"The lazy coward helping you?

That's rich!" she cackled as Reuben growled in anger at that.

"I may be lazy and make great sandwiches but threaten me or my ohana and you'll pay!" he said taking a clumsy fighting stance.

"What's he doing?

He's not a good fighter!" Monte said but Gantu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't count me out yet." Rueben said as his extra arms popped out.

"Don't wory about your sibling.

He has experience in combat from helping me." he told him throwing Rueben a blaster.

But Rueben blasted Haimi in the patookie as Stitch got to his feet.

"Thanks Rueben." he said as they prepared to tag team.....

* * *

Hamsterviel saw Nikko go over to where Jumba and Gantu were along with Mika and Monte.

Ace was in Jumba's arms as he hugged him gently as Hamsterviel snickered angrily at that.

"Make your choice experiment." Hamsterviel said to Nikko.

"Nikko no!" Mika yelled as the red and white furred experiment sighed but smiled.

"Nikko choose ohana." he replied which shocked Hamsterviel and Maru but Jumba smiled broadly as Hamsterviel put Nikko in a container.

"What're you going to do to him?" Mika asked angrily as Maru cackled.

"Put this excuse for a trog in his pod where he belongs and nobody will ever see him again." he replied to her as she was angry.

But Nikko was upset.

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of there no matter what!" she told him breaking open the container easily.

"You'll pay for that Jukiba!" Hamsterviel yelled lunging at her as Nikko sent him flying.

"Naga hurt Mika!" he growled as his extra arms popped out preparing to fight.

Mika was nervous seeing them fighting......

* * *

Reuben was nervous as he saw Haimi grab Stitch and growled angrily.

"What do you think you're doing you lazy sandwich making coward!

No wonder Jumba had you back in your pod!" Haimi yelled as Rueben felt a surge of anger flush through him at that as his eyes glowed with blue light as his anger flowed through him.

Suddenly Haimi was shocked as she was weakened and fell to the ground but Reuben sank to his knees but Haimi cackled getting to her feet.

"Figures!

Loser!" she said as she prepared to hurt him.

Jumba then saw Monte 's fur bristle angrily as he growled and his eyes glowed with green light.

"Let him do this!

Hamsterviel and Maru's creation just pushed him to use his powers." the Quanta Quaglian told Gantu as Monte lunged at Haimi as she was surprised along with Reuben and Stitch.

"I will stop you Haimi even if I have to get hurt to protect my ohana and brother!" he yelled as green light engulfed him and her as Rueben was scared for Monte as Gantu picked him up.

"Don't worry he can handle himself like you when you're angry." Jumba reassured him as they saw the light fade as Monte totally weakened Haimi and took her powers away.

"_I did it._

_I knew I could."_ Monte thought as he collapsed as Mika caught him.

"Will he be okay?" she asked Jumba.

"Ih." he answered.

But she saw Hamsterviel lying there weakened along with Maru but Nikko sank to his knees as Mika ran to his side along with Jumba and the others.

Jumba saw Lilo pick him up.

They saw guards arrive and capture Maru and Hamsterviel.

But they'd saw Maru smile looking at Gantu and Reuben as they entered the ship and took off...

"We should go home now." Jumba said as Lilo and the others agreed as they got into the Big Red Battleship but saw Gantu get into his with Roxy as it took off......


	12. More Than Friends

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**There's going to be romance in the fic from this chapter onwards. But I hope my fave reviewers still enjoy it none the less. I'm figuring out my next Stitch fic as well.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch80000 as usual.**

It was early morning as Mika's eyes opened slowly as the sunlight hurt them. The young hybrid teen woke up and felt pain through her entire body from what had happened in the Galatic Council.

"Mika you're awake!

Thank blitznak!" Jumba said to her niece.

"Ih I'm awake but what about Nikko and the others?

I need to know they're okay!" she said gritting her teeth in agony to block out the painful sensation flowing through her body.

"Nikko is awake but wanting you but you were still asleep.

He downstairs." he answered carrying her gently downstairs.

She was covered in bandages from helping Nikko as she lay on the couch.

"Mika!" the young red and white furred experiment said as he climbed onto the couch.

His arm and leg were in casts and had a few cuts and minor wounds.

"It's good to see you too Nikko.

I was so worried about you.

I thought Hamsterviel would hurt you." she said hugging him gently.

Jumba smiled at that going into the kitchen for some coffee......

* * *

Monte was in the kitchen drinking some juice.

The blue green furred experiment wanted to eat but because of his injuries and was still recovering from them, he couldn't eat for a while and had heard Reuben snickering about that fact as he was eating a yoghurt and Oreo sandwich.

"What's up with him?" Rueben said to Jumba seeing his younger brother leave the kitchen but saw an evil smile on Nosy's face as he entered the kitchen.

"I know what's up with Monte!" he said as Reuben laughed evilly.

"Tell me about it Nosey.

I'm all ears." the golden brown experiment said.

"Monte has feelings for Mika.

He wants to tell her but is afraid she'll reject him." the gossipy experiment replied leaving him.

Reuben was a little shocked by that but understood now why Monte acted funny around Mika and had a feeling that was why he was grumpy.

He then went to find him.....

* * *

Monte walked ibto the living room where Mika was with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand as a gift for her. He was more nervous than before but saw Mika was asleep on the couch and left the sandwich for her but decided to go see Jumba. Rueben saw Mika asleep along with the sandwich and rolled his eyes at that but understood how Monte was feeling since it reminded him of when he'd began to feel that way towards Amore after first meeting her.

He hoped Monte was okay.

But Jumba was curious as Monte was in the lab with him.

He still remembered what the blue green experiment had done in the Galatic Council to Haimi but saw he was blushing.

"So I see somebody likes Mika huh?" the evil genius said as Monte was stunned.

"H-How did you know that?

I didn't even tell you yet!" Monte said nervous.

"Jumba seen how you act around her, even in the Galatic Council.

It's not odd for you to be this way.

Just like your brother." the Quanta Quaglian replied.

"Rueben was like this too?" Monte asked surprised.

"Ih in love with Lilo's niece Amore and they're husband and wife with kids.

But you're thinking of another problem in your mind involving this, right?" he said as Monte nodded.

"Ih she's Quanta Quaglian and I-I'm an experiment.

It wouldn't work." he told him.

"Not true.

Not if you use this but it's your choice.

It turns humans into experiments but no going back." Jumba told him as Monte left.....

* * *

Melody was relieved seeing Ace wake up in the Big Red Battleship after everything that had happened to him including being bait for his own son, he didn't look like himself. He was covered in bandages from the wounds along with cuts and scratches as well as dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep from bad dreams and memories.

A smile crossed his face seeing her.

"I-I..... was so worried for you after you were captured.

I care about you, even love you.

I have this feeling we were meant to be." she said as she licked his cheek making him smile and returned it.

"Ih I feel the same but I'm also worried about Nikko.

He.... went through a lot after what happened in the Galatic Council.

I hope he and you will be okay." he said as he fell asleep once more but saw him whimper in pain from his wounds.

Melody saw Jumba come into the ship but smiled seeing her there with Ace.

"How is he?" he asked softly.

"Sore and worried about Nikko." she answered as he sighed.

"I knew he would seeing how strong he was while fighting Hamsterviel.

But you should stay here with him in case he wakes up from another dream." he told her.

"Ih." she said as she saw him hooking up wires to Ace to examine him......

* * *

Monte was outside sitting on the hammock on the porch and thinking. So much had changed since he'd came here but wanted to be a part of the ohana but more so with Mika. For some reason she understood him more than anybody, even Reuben and felt they had a strong bond especially in the Galatic Council when he was fighting Haimi, he was doing it for ohana but for her but he heard footsteps as somebody was coming this way.

"Monte what're you doing out here?" a voice said that made the blue green experiment happy.

Mika sat in the hammock beside him.

"I-I was thinking.

There's something I need to tell you.

I.... love you.

I have since we met." he said as there was silence but she kissed him.

"I've felt the same too Monte.

We understand each other like Lilo with Stitch but I was scared that you would reject me but now I know I was wrong." she said hugging him softly but saw sadness in his eyes as she saw the vial.

"Monte I will love you but I don't need to be an experiment for our relationship to work.

It already is.

But it can work out, I know it." she told him as they hugged but Jumba was working on a project for them a few weeks after them getting married since it would be hard for them to have children because of their DNA but was working on that snafu.....


	13. An New Beginning For the Ohana

**Searching For An One True Place**

**A/N Here's more.**

**This will be the last chapter but don't worry, another one is on the way, I promise.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 snd Stitch8000 for reviewing.**

Jumba smiled as his work was finished as a young Quanta Quaglian baby was in a crib in the Big Red Battleship. It had four glowing eyes filled with green light, thick but soft Quanta Quaglian skin but was babbling as he saw Pleakley enter with breakfast but he was in awe at the baby.

"Is this..... Mika and Monte's child?

She's cute." the Plorgian told his room mate and best friend as the baby wanted to be picked up as Jumba picked her up.

"Ih she's cute.

She was created from both Mika and Monte's DNA." he answered him tickling the baby as they went into the house.....

* * *

Melody was sitting on the hammock outside with Ace while the others were still asleep.

Their relationship had became stronger since they'd met and had decided to get married and become an ohana of their own but Jumba smiled seeing them kiss as he joined them but Melody looked embarrassed at that but she and Ace were curious about this seeing the baby in Jumba's arms.

"This is Mika and Monte's child." he said as Melody held her in her arms but sghe pulled at Ace's fur which made Jumba laugh as the young child's extra arms popped out as they were surprised by this.

"She's an experiment too?

But how?" Ace asked as Jumba took the baby from Melody as she was playing with her extra arms.

"Well yes and no 262.

She was made from DNA from both Monte and Mika so she's half experiment but totally Quanta Quaglian like her mother but indestructible like her father and Rueben.

Monte already knows but hasn't told Mika but she'll find out at breakfast." Jumba answered hearing laughter from the house as Sukai was up along with the other experiment kids and was being his normal self but Jumba laughed seeing Sukai spraying maple syrup at Rueben which the golden brown experiment was not happy about as Miko licked some off his father's hand but Jumba sensed something was wrong about Rueben and Amore but wasn't sure.

Sukai saw him go upstairs.

"Sukai soka.

Uncle mad?" the young blue experiment said as Jumba smiled at his nephew's fun.

"A little but something isn't right with him right now.

Let's leave him be." Jumba answered as they went into the kitchen but Monte smiled seeing the infant in his father's arms as he came over to him.

"So this is my daughter?

She's beauitful like her mother." the blue green experiment said holding her and she babbled happily knowing he was her father as she put her finger around his.

"Aww so cute!" Lilo said as she and the others crowded around Monte but Mika was surprised by this little surprise.

"Is..... this what you were talking about?

She's perfect like you and me!" she said cradling her child in her arms.

The young alien infant cooed happily as her eyes glowed with green light as Mika was in awe.

"She's half experiment but totally Quanta Quaglian like you.

Do you like it?" Jumba asked nervously.

"Ih I love her.

I already have an name for her, Marina Jukiba." she answered as the ohana was surprised but happy about that but Miko and Krista wondered what was wrong as Amore came into the kitchen upset.

"Come on Miko honey we.... have to go, okay?" she said as Miko saw sadness in Krista's eyes.

"Naga go!

Daddy will be sad." the young golden brown experiment told him but he followed his mother into the transporter as they left for the Galatic Council.

Jumba sighed knowing what was happening along with Kayden but decided to leave things alone right now......

But he knew that the family would be there for each other as time went on and the family grew stronger with each passing day but hoped nothing would break or tear it apart as he knew new chapters in life were just beginning and would be a part of it as long as there was ohana, things would be okay.......


End file.
